08 September 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-09-08 ; Comments *58 minute continuous segment from start of show on File 1. *Show now complete *Peel says his favourite track on Jesus & Mary Chain's Psychocandy album is Sowing Seeds. Sessions *Bogshed #3, recorded 15th July 1986, repeat, first broadcast 28 July 1986. No known commercial release. *Half Man Half Biscuit #3, recorded 31st August 1986. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1 begins' *Stars Of Heaven: Sacred Heart Hotel (mini-album - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade RTM 173 *New Order: The State Of The Nation (12") Factory FAC 153 *'File 2 cuts in below' *Half Man Half Biscuit: Rod Hull Is Alive... Why? (session) *'File 2 pauses' *''tape flip'' *Challengers: Mr. Moto (album - Surfbeat) Stateside SL 10030 *Th'Inbred: Good Ol' Daze (album - A Family Affair) Toxic Shock TXLP-07 *'File 2 resumes' *''Little discussion with Janice Long on the breakup of Madness, which John opines is sad as they are Britain's best pop band'' *'File 2 pauses' *Frankie Paul: Hand Cart Man (7") Redman International *'File 2 resumes' *Bogshed: Little Grafter (session) *Damned: Fan Club (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 002 *Dagnasty: Thin Line (album - Can I Say) Dischord DISCHORD 19 *''slight edit , for a jingle'' *'File 2 pauses' *Awesome Foursome: Monster Beat (12") Reality D-266 *'File 2 resumes' *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Best Thing In Life (session) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Hey Joe (album - Kicking Against The Pricks) Mute STUMM 28 *'File 2 pauses' *Gregory Isaacs: Settle Nuh (album - All I Have Is Love, Love, Love) Tads TRDLP 15586 *'File 2 resumes' *Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Orchestra: Clouds (album - It's The Talk Of The Town (And Other Sad Songs)) Hannibal HNBL 1345 *Bogshed: Champion Love Shoes (session) *'File 1 ends' *Band Of Blacky Ranchette: One Way Ticket (LP - Heartland) Zippo *Divine Sounds: Me & My Posse (12") Reality *Inca Babies: Correction Stack (LP - This Train...) Black Lagoon *Half Man Half Biscuit: Dickie Davies Eyes (session) *Farm: Sign Of The Cross (12" - Some People) Fire *Ed Sanders: They're Cutting My Coffin At The Sawmill (LP - Sanders' Truckstop) Collectors' Choice Music *Earl Sixteen: Caravan Of Love (7") RT *Conflict: Custom Rock (LP - The Ungovernable Force) Mortarhate *Bogshed: Tried & Tested Public Speaker (session) *Beatboxmaster Quick: Scratch Attack 2 (v/a LP - Smokin' Beats) Smokin' *Jon & The Nightriders: Depth Charge (v/a LP - Hang 11 (Mutant Surf Punks)) Anagram *Jesus & Mary Chain: Sowing Seeds (LP - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Was A Teenage Armchair Honved Fan (session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: Silver Threads (Amongst The Gold) (LP - The Pumpin' Piano Cat) Sun *Roky Erickson And Evil Hook Wildlife ET.: The Beast (12" - Roky Erickson And Evil Hook Wildlife ET.) One Big Guitar *Challengers: Mark Of Zorro (LP - Surfbeat) Edsel *'File 2 ends at end of show' File ;Name *1) 1986-09-08 Peel Show L614.mp3 *2) John Peel 3rd Sep 1986 (misdated) ;Length *1) 0:57:38 *2) 1:35:42 (from 29:25 unique) (running slow) ;Other *1) From L614 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available *1) Mooo *2) YouTube Category:1986 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes